wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Varian Wrynn
"Nicht die Naga, die Geißel noch die Fürsten der Brennenden Legion halten mich von meinem Volk fern" König Varian Wrynn ist der König des Menschenreiches von Sturmwind, gleichzeitig ist er der Oberbefehlshaber der Allianz. Er ist auch als Lo'gosh bekannt und machte sich einen Namen als Gladiator. Varians Leben Varian wurde in den schrecklichen Jahren des ersten Krieges gegen die Orcs geboren.Sein Vater Llane Wrynn kämfte verbittert gegen die Horde, dennoch freundete Er sich mit einer Halborcin an.Garona Halforcen war als Botschfterin der Horde nach Karazhan gekommen, hielt sich aber nach Medivhs Verrat oft in Sturmwind aus.Was keiner wusste, einer der Hexenmeister der Horde, Gul'dan, hatte Garona mit einem Bann belegt, einmal aktiviert war Garona dessen williges Instrument. Die Häutlinge der Horde erkannten das die mächtige Festung Sturmwind nicht zu nehmen war, so lange wie Llane das Kommando über die Truppen hatte und sie stehts motivierte, und deshalb musste der König sterben.Und Varian Wrynn erlebte den Mord an seinem Vater.Ohne den König brach die Verteidigung von Sturmwind zusammen, der Champion von Sturmwind,Anduin Lothar war dazu gezwungen die Überlebenden zu sammeln und nach Lordaeron zu führen, unter den Überlebenden war der junge Varian.In diesen frühen Jahren entwickelte sich jener Hass auf die Orcs und die Horde die ihn bis heute verfolgen. In Lordaeron bot ihm König Therenas Menethil solange eine Heimat bis die neu gegründete Allianz von Lordaeron die Horde besiegen kann und Sturmwind wieder unter die Kontrolle der Menschen bringt.In seinen Jahren des Exils lernte der junge Monarch vom König das Spiel der Macht der Mächtigen und Adeligen, auch freundete Er sich mit dem Kronprinz von Lordaeron,Arthas Menethil an. Mit ihm stieg er oft in den Trainigsring.Doch er war ihm stets überlegen, denn in Sturmwind lernte man früh kämpfen.Und Varian Wrynn trainierte weiter, sein neuer Mentor wurde Hjalmar Ambossar.Währendessen konnte die Allianz von Lordaeron die Horde schlagen. Nach dem zweiten Krieg Kaum das Varian Wrynn die Volljährigkeit überschritt wurde er der neue König von Sturmwind.Unter den stolzen Augen von König Therenas konnte der junge König eitle Monarchen wie Genn Graumähne von der Wichtigkeit einer Festung wie Nethergarde überzeugen.Doch er hatte auch eine dunkle Seite: der impulsive König ging Orcs jagen, immer auf der Suche nach Garona Halforcen. Ebenfalls wurde er der Gastgeber eines großen Ereignisses: er sollte die Weihe seines Besten Freundes Arthas Menethils zum Paladin in seiner Stadt abhalten.Jener Mann der sein Land und seine Leute verraten und in den Untot führen wird. Auch heiratete Er, Tiffin Ellerian, eine Tochter eines verarmten Adeligen aus Westfall.Beide profitierten von einander, Er zeigte ihr das Leben am Hof, sie hatte Seine impulsive Seite unter Kontrolle. Bald gebar Sie ihm einen Erben.Der kleine Anduin Llane Wrynn. Das Familienglück solle jäh enden: die Drachendame Onyxia hatte als Katarana Prestor Sturmwinds Adel unterwandert. Im Namen ihres Vaters Todesschwinge soll sie Chaos und Elend über die Menschen bringen.Sie verzauberte Adelige und Steinmetze, jene Helden die Sturmwind wiederaufgebaut hatten, und hetzte Sie aufeinander, die Arbeiter wollten mehr Geld die der Adel nicht aufbringen wollte. Während eines Aufstands wurde Tiffin Wrynn von einem Stein am Kopf erschlagen. In den Jahren darauf verfiel Varian in eine tiefe Depression aus die nur der kleine Anduin Wrynn ihn heraus holen konnte. Er spielte viel mit ihm und bildete ihm im Kampf aus. Aus Liebe für seinen Sohn wollte Varian Wrynn über seinen Schatten springen.Er wollte sich auf Theramore mit dem neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde, Thrall treffen. Sie wollten einen Frieden aushandeln und Handelsbeziehungen schließen die einen Krieg verhindern sollen.Doch Varian Wrynn kam dort nie an. Er wurde von Onyixas Häschern, den Defias, gefangen genommen.In einem dunklen Ritual teilte sie König Varian in zwei Leute: einen starken und wilden Teil, und in einen ruhigen und sensiblen Teil mit dem Charme der Wrynns.Der Drache wollte den schwachen Teil zu seiner Marionette auf dem Thron machen. Der Starke sollte sterben.Doch dank eines Nagaangriffs konnte er entkommen. Während Onyxia die Rückkehr des schwachen Teils nach Sturmwind vorbereitete wurde der starke Teil ohne Gedächtnis am Strand von Kalimdor angespühlt. Fremder in einem fremden Land An der Küste Kalimdors musste der starke Varian sich mit einem Krokolisten herumschlagen.Er konnte ihn besiegen.Ein Zeuge dieses Kampfes war der Schamane und Gladiatorenmeister Rhegar Erdenwut.Da sich der Mann ohne Gedächtnis nicht erinnern konnte und Rhegar einen derart gut ausgebildeten Krieger gut in seinem Arenateam gebrauchen kann nimmt er ihn gefangen.Von Rhegars Orcdienern wie Spiketooth erhält er den Spitznamen "Krokifutter". Im Gefangenenlager in Orgrimmar lernt er seine zukünftigen Kampfgenossen Broll Bärenpelz und Valeera Sainguinar kennen.Die Blutelfe und der Nachtelf sind aufgrund der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit ihrer Völker nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen. In der Arena von Orgrimmar sollen die drei trainieren.Während sich die beiden Elfen mit dem streiten dran halten sieht es Krokifutter nicht ein für das Vergnügen anderer zu kämpfen.Doch Rhegar Erdenwut hat große Pläne, die drei sollen im Purpurnen RIng in Düsterbruch kämpfen und gewinnen.Doch ein anderer Gladiatorenmeister,Sparkeye, sieht diese Krieger als unwürdig und hetzt die seinen auf Rhegars Team. Broll und Valeera kassieren von dem Tauren Maggore, dem Troll Trusk und einem Untoten ordentlich Prügel.Bis sich Krokifutter einmischt. Er erledigt alle drei ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Der Schwertmeister Hyku Steeledge will die geschwächten Elfen töten, er hält Sie für Schwach und Unwürdig.Bis er auf Krokifutter trifft, der ihn problemlos tötet.Als Lohn erhält er von Rhegar Erdenwut dessen Waffen. Im Purpurnen Ring Die drei erreichen Düsterbruch.In den Einzelkämpfen überrascht Rhegars Team, er gewinnt so viel Geld.In den Gruppenkämpfen erreichen die drei das FInale, sie stehen den Vorjahressiegern den drei Gourdunniogern,Two-Heads,Giago, und Brlee gegenüber.Die drei drohen zu unterliegen, und Vaalera wird schwer verletzt, Broll muss sie heilen.Erneut schlägt Krokifutter zu, er schlägt Two-Heads die Köpfe ab und bringt Brlee mit einer Finte dazu Giago zu töten. Später fällt auch Brlee unter seiner Klinge.Er tötet alle drei Oger so schnell und mit so viel Feingefühl das die Hordenzuschauer in ihm den Geisterwolf Lo'gosh sehen.Unter "Lo'gosh" Rufen gewinnt Rhegar so viel Geld das er aussorgt und das Team wird zum Sieger gekrönt. In Donnerfels Nach dem Turnier wird Vaalera Sanguinar an die Grimmtotem Helka verkauft, sie will ein reines Frauenteam gründen.Ganz zum Bedauren Brolls Er hatte sich gerade mit ihr angefreundet.Lo'gosh und Broll reisen mit Rhegar nach Donnerfels, dort will der Schamane sein Team mit einem Tauren aufstocken.Das hofft auch Magatha Grimmtotem als sie Rhegar in Donnerfels begrüßt.Auch Broll Bärenpelz hat dort Pläne, Lo'gosh litt in letzter Zeit unter Flashbacks.Bei den Teichen der Visionen hoffen sie auf Antworten.Lo'gosh hat dort eine Vision: eine brennende Stadt und eine Frau die ihm sagt das sein Sohn seine Hilfe bracht, dann wird Er von einem Erdelementar angegriffen, beschworen von Magatha damit Es die beiden tötet und Rhegar genug Grimmtotems zu Elitekriegern ausbildet. Doch die beiden tragen die Sieg davon.Sie werden von Rhegar zu Haamul Runentotem eingeladen, er bedankt Sich für die Vernichtung und erzählt Lo'gosh die Geschichte des Geisterwolfs.Es ist keine Beleidgung wegen seiner hellen Haut, sondern ein großes Lob. Und er übergibt Broll eine Feder, diese passt ihnen gut in den Sinn, sie planten schon länger ihre Flucht und mit der Feder kann Broll Scharfklaue, einen Hyppogryphen aus dem Eschental beschwören. Mit dessen Hilfe können sie entkommen, das ärgert Rhegar nicht besonders, er ist Reich und er fühlt mit seinen Galdiatoren mit. In der Kriegshymnenschlucht Die beiden flüchten ins Eschental.Dort treffen sie die Silberschwingen die ihren nächsten Angriff auf die Horde planen.Eine von ihnen ist eine Cousine von Broll Bärenpelz.Doch sie freut sich nicht besonders ihn zu sehen, sie ist sogar beunruhigt.Lo'gosh versteht das nicht das sie einen mächtigen Druiden in ihren Reihen begrüßen.Dennoch arbeitet er einen Angriffsplan auf die Horde aus .Mit diesem treiben sie die Truppen in die Defensive.Bis ein Orcschamane ein Feuerelementar ins Eschental ruft, und nun kommt raus warum Broll nicht mitkämpfen sollte, mit seiner unglaublichen Macht kann er es vernichten, dennoch verliert er die Kontrolle über seine Macht, er gerät in blinde Wut, bis Varian ihm einen Knüppel überzieht. Brolls Cousine erzählt ihm von dem Artefakt des Cenarius, mit dessen Macht konnte Broll ein großartiger Druide werden, doch in der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal wurde es vernichtet, und durch den Tod seiner Tochter verlor Broll die Kontrolle. Das durch Azgalor verdorbene Artefakt wurde von Furlborgs gestohlen. In Darnassus und Theramore Broll und Lo'gosh müssen wie einige Harpyen fassungslos feststellen das die Furlborgs verdorben und wahnsinnig geworden sind. Das Artefakt von Remulos ist daran schuld. Während Lo'gosh seinen Körper bewacht kann Broll Bärenpelz seine Wut besiegen und das Artefakt reinigen. Die Furlborgs werden geheilt. Der Mensch und der Nachtelf reisen weiter nach Darnassus, wo Broll Bärenpelz das Artefakt an Fandral Hirschhaupt gibt.Broll glaubt das nur Er und Malfurion seine Macht nutzen können. Die beiden werden zu Tyrande Whsiperwind gebeten.Die Mondpriesterin hört sich Lo'goshs Geschichte an und sagt das sie einen dunklen Zauber auf ihm spürt und das Jaina Prachtmeer, Herrscherin von Theramore ihm helfen könnte. Also reisen die beiden weiter. Und sie werden verfolgt: Onyxia hatte von Varians anderer Seite erfahren und einen Assassinen auf ihn angesetzt.Dieser will ihn jetzt abschießen, doch er hat die Rechnung ohne Vaalera Sainguinar gemacht, diese war ebenfalls aus der Sklaverei entkommen und wollte zu ihren Kamaraden wieder aufeschließen.Sie kann den Mörder besiegen, wird aber unmächtig.Lo'gosh und Broll erreichen Theramore. Dort finden Jaina Prachtmeer und Aegwynn die Wahrheit über ihn heraus, sie verkünden ihm das er der wahre König von Sturmwind sei.Und dort hin soll Er jetzt zurückkehren. Dabei wollen ihm Broll Bärenpelz und Vaalera Sainguinar helfen.Die Blutelfe war von Aegwynn gefunden und gesund gepflegt worden. Reise nach Eisenschmiede Von Theramore aus segelt die Gruppe zum Hafen von Menethil.Dort sollen sie einen Agenten von König Magni Bronzebart treffen.Denn eine direkte Reise währe zu gefährlich, denn ein "anderer" Varian war auf den Thron zurückgekehrt, und mit diesem stimmt etwas nicht, das merkt auch Anduin Wrynn, der seinen Vater auf dem Thron vertreten hatte.Er scheint unter dem Einfluss von Lady Prestor zu stehen.Dieser Varian hatte auch Magni beledigt, und das machte den Zwergenkönig stutzig, so wollte er jenen Mann kennenlernen von dem Jaina Prachtmeer gesprochen hat. Während der Überfahrt wird Jainas Flaggschiff von einer Horde Naga angegriffen. Varian glaubt sie weiderzuerkennen, denn jene Gruppe hatte das Ritual Oynxias unterbrochen.Während des Kampfes können die ehemaligen Galdiatoren langsam aber sicher die Oberhand gewinnen, während seines Zweikampfs mit einer Nagahexe wird Varian im Gesicht verletzt, er erhält seine charakteristischen Narben.Auch Vaalera hat dank der Nagahexe jede Mänge Ärger: sie hat Kontakt mit deren arkanem Dreizack und verfällt wieder der Sucht die ihrem ganzen Volk zu Schaffen macht.Die Naga können getötet,der Dreizack zerborchen und Menethil erreicht werden. Dort macht Vaalera wegen ihrer Sucht jede Mänge Ärger, sie saugt mehrere Magienutzer an.Als sie ein Gasthaus erreichen, kommt es zu einer Kneipenschlägerei, sie treffen auf zahlreiche Defias. Mit dem Agenten Magnis,Thargas Ambossar, können sie gewinnen.Sie verlassen die Stadt, im Sumpfland treffen sie einen Hexenmeister der von Onyxia angeheuert wurde. Er wirkt das Mal von Karan'thir auf Vaalera, sie wird so noch kränker.Doch selbst ein beschworener Dämon kann nicht verhindern das der Hexenmeister seinen Kopf abgeschlagen bekommt. Einige Zeit später werden die vier von Dunkeleisenzwergen überfallen,von ihnen erfahren Sie das diese den Thandolübergang sprengen wollen, und sie haben Thargas Bruder und Varians Mentor,Hjalmar, gefangen genommen. Sie bereiten einen Rettungsplan vor. Broll veruscht währenddessen verzweifelt Vaalera bei ihrem Entzug zu helfen. Dennoch will sie helfen, doch sie vermasselt alles, durch einen Angriff auf einen Felhund der Dunkeleisenzwerge droht alles zu scheitern, doch Hjalmar opfert sich und rettet den Übergang. Auch König Magni eilt zu Hilfe, von Zeppelinen aus werden die Dunkeleisenzwerge niedergeschossen.Die Gruppe zieht nach Eisenschmiede. Weg nach Sturmwind In Eisenschmiede werden die Abenteurer von einem schwarzen Drachen angegriffen, doch dieser ist der Macht Brolls nicht gewachsen. Magni Bronzebart glaubt das Marshall Reginald Windsor wissen könnte was in Sturmwind vor sich geht,dieser hatte von Anduin Wrynn und Bolvar Fordragon den Auftrag erhalten Nachforschungen zu betreiben.Doch er wurde von den Dunkeleisenzwergen gefangen genommen und in die Schwarzfelstiefen verschleppt. Dort reist die Gruppe jetzt hin. Vaalera bleibt in Eisenschmiede zurück. Hinter verschlossenen Türen muss sie ihre Sucht nun endlich in den Griff bekommen.Sie kann sie dank Aegwynns Hilfe überwinden.Varian Wrynn und seine Leute können Verhörmeisterin Gershihan töten und Windsor retten. Sie können dank der Unachtsamkeit eines Feuerelementars entkommen.Dann reisen sie nach Sturmwind. Marcus Jonathan lässt diesen "falschen" König erst nach dem Einfluss Windsors in die Stadt.Dort kommt es zum Treffen mit dem anderen Varian und Lady Katarana Prestor. Während sich die beiden Varians bekämpfen entarnt sich die Wache als Drachenbrut, und Onyixa ebenfalls, da die beiden Könige zu langsam reagieren kann die Drachenlady ihren Sohn entführen. Rückkehr des Königs Die beiden Varians sind sich mal einig: sie wollen ihren Sohn retten.So führen sie die Lo'goshs Gruppe und die besten Krieger Sturmwinds nach Theramore.Dort überreicht Jaina Prachtmeer ihnen die Zwillingsklingen Shala'tor und Elemayne.Die Magierin hebt die Barriere vor Onyxias Hort auf und die Gruppe kann die Drachenbrut bekämpfen während die Varians Onyxia bekämpfen.Diese fügen ihr Schaden zu und langsam ist diese es satt: sie webt jenen Spruch erneut um die beiden Varians noch einmal zu trennen: doch der eigentlich schüchterne Varian wirft sich vor seinen starken Teil. Der Zauber geht dadurch schief: der ursprüngliche Varian Wrynn wird wiedergeboren. Mit seiner neuen Klinge Shalamayne stürtzt er sich auf Onyxia und treibt ihr seine Klinge tief in den Kopf. Dieser wird abgeschlagen und nach Sturmwind verbracht.Broll Bärenpelz versiegelt die Höhle mit Pflanzen und diese zerschmettern auch ihre Eier.Auf dem Weg nach Theramore bietet Varian Broll und Vaalera einen Platz in Sturmwind an.Jaina Prachtmeer bietet ihm erneut an einer Konferenz mit der Horde in Theramore teilzunehmen.Erst als Anduin Wrynn auf ihn einredet stimmt er zu. Theramore Friedenskonferenz In Theramore treffen Varian Wrynn,Jaina Prachtmeer und Vaalera Sainguinar auf Thrall,Rhegar Erdenwut und Garrosh Höllschrei von der Horde. Broll Bärenpelz wurde zu einem Treffen der Druiden auf die Mondlichtung gerufen.Rhegar Erdenwut hat seine Arbeit als Gladiatorentrainer aufgegeben und ist zu Thralls Berater geworden.Garrosh Höllschrei ist ein Vertreter des radikalen Teils der Horde, und daher dafür die Allianz auf Kalimdor zu vernichten. Deshalb spricht er sich gegen die Konferenz aus.Dennoch können Thrall und Varian einen Frieden aushandeln und Handelsbeziehungen schließen.Sie planen sogar einen gemeinsamen Schlag gegen die wieder aktivere Geißel.Rhegar Erdenwut war überrascht: er konnte ja nicht ahnen das der gut ausgeblidete Krieger ein Monarch der Menschen ist. Doch die Konferenz findet ein böses Ende:der Schattenhammerclan bereitet die Rückkehr Todesschwinges vor, ein Friede zwischen Horde und Allianz könnte jedes weitere Vorhaben des Kults einem jehen Ende bereiten.Deshalb schickt Ch'gall jemanden der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen sollte: Garona Halforcen, die Halborkin steht unter dem magischen Einfluss von Cho'gall, sie soll den nächsten Wrynn töten, und am besten den übernächsten dazu. Als Varian Wrnn die Mörderin sieht kippt die Stimmung: erbeschuldigt Thrall eines Mordkomplottes und will Garona Halforcen haben, doch der Kriegshäuptling, gibt auch wenn sie nur ein Mischling ist, keinen Orc an die Allianz.Garona selbst steht unter dem Bann bewegungslos da.Bis Jaina Prachtmeer die Orcin einfordert.Thrall reistab, er sagt aber das er Varian gemocht hatte. Der König selbst kehrt nach Sturmwind zurück.Die Geißel hat Süderstade angegriffen und gefärdet andere Teile der Allianz.Einst wird klar; der wütende und impulsive Lo'gosh hat in Varians Geist das Sagen übernommen. World of Warcraft "Ich bin Varian Wrynn, ich bin aber auch Lo'Gosh" Mit Patch 3.0 "Vorboten des Unheils" "kehrt" Varian nach Sturmwind zurück.Die Geißel greift den neuen Hafen von Sturmwind an.Dort liegt die Invasionstruppe der Allianz die nach Nordend segeln soll.Eine Nekrophole der Geißel hat es auf die Flotte abgesehen.Mit Hilfe der tapferen Helden der Allianz und einer Flotte Luftmaschienen aus EIsenschmiede und Goblinsöldnern kann die Nekrophole abschießen. Ein Schemen verspottet die Allianz und fordert sie auf nach Nordend zu kommen. Die Allianzarmee, die Vorhut der Allianz, wird dem Oberbefehl von Bolvar Fordragen unterstellt. Eine Streitmacht, die Expedition Vallianz, wird nach Varian benannt und unter dessen Kommando gestellt.Sie kämpft aber größtenteils gegen die Kriegshymnenoffensive von Garrosh Höllschrei.Mit dem Mag'har hat der impulsive und kriegslustige Varian einen würdigen Gegenpart gefunden. In der Vallianzfeste hat Bolvar Fordragon Lo'gosh ein Denkmal errichtet. Die Pforte des Zorns und Unterstadt en:Varian Wrynn es:Varian Wrynn fi:Varian Wrynn fr:Varian Wrynn nl:Varian Wrynn pl:Varian Wrynn pt:Varian Wrynn pt-br:Varian Wrynn Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Gladiator Kategorie:Allianz-NPC Kategorie:NPC mit einzigartigem Modell Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:Sturmwind NPC